Project Abstract PSOC@Penn Liver Cancer: pre-Malignant Stiffening, Membrane Transduction, & Nuclear Rheology Describe the overall goals and strategies for the Administrative Core. The transdisciplinary nature of Cancer Physics requires efficient and effective interactions across boundaries. The Lead of PSOC@Penn's Admin Core, Discher, has had substantive appointments in all three Schools involved for more than a decade. The experience is therefore in place to exploit Penn's unique, unified campus in order to initiate and grow a successful Center for Cancer Physics. The proposal for this Core has three specific aims. A first aim is to hire a Center Administrator who will have many tasks, but a first task is to be webmaster for the PSOC@Penn Portal website with both public and restricted access for non-members and members. The second aim is to define structures for the Multi-PI Leadership and Advisory Committee of the proposed Center with the goal of maximizing synergy of Penn's Cancer Physics research efforts. A third aim in addressing all of the NIH requirements of the Admin Core is to establish metrics of success for Project/Core/Unit evaluation, and means of rejuvenating the Center when metrics are not met and/or when Pilot Projects succeed. 1